Digimon: Search for the Royal Knights
by Crazybird101
Summary: When seven of the Royal Knights are defeated and held captive by a malevolent force that wishes to conquer both the Digital World and the Human World, it's up to five human children to team up with the surviving knights and reunite them to stop this evil from completing its goal. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Warning:**

**OCs only**

**OOCNESS (in Digimons)**

**Language**

**Violence**

**Death**

**Romance**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**I do NOT own Digimon. Only the OCs and storyline for this fic.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**Note: Information on the Digimon used in this fic-such as digivolutions-is from the Digimon wiki and not one hundred percent accurate. This will also have no connection to any of the Digimon series we all know. So this is practically my own creation. **

**X.X**

_Unknown area, Digital World_

_Present time_

Dynasmon didn't have time to brace himself as he collided against the floor along with a few of his fellow Knights. He heard Crusadermon cry out his name and quickly rush over to his side. The knight grunted in pain as she helped him to sit upright. "It's no use. He's too strong." he growled under his breath.

A low, chilling laughter was heard echoing from the mass of dark energy in front of them. The fallen knights got back on their feet and stood in defensive stances. Weapons raised and ready to strike out at whatever comes at them next. The wind blew even harder from the dark mass; creating dangerous gusts that would've sent any Digimon flying, but the Knights held their ground. Not ready to give up anytime soon. It was their sworn duty to protect the Digital World, and they will get rid of this new evil however they can.

Each step towards the mass felt like an eternity. The air felt thick, and a few of the Knights suddenly found it a little hard to breathe. "Keep it together." Omnimon said in his powerful voice, "We are almost there."

The thing within the dark mass laughed once more. This time sounding much darker, and more sinister than before. It was enough to send shivers throughout Crusadermon's body. Dynasmon sensed her fear and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. The pink digimon relaxed a bit and looked up at her partner gratefully. "Thank you." she said. Dynasmon nodded and the two pressed forward together.

"There!" UlforceVeedramon yelled, "I see it up ahead!"

"Ready your weapons!" Omnimon boomed as he raised his. The others immediately followed and prepared for the final attack.

...

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Present Time_

A fair skinned boy with sandy blonde turned a corner down the street leading to his apartment complex with his head hung low. Hands tucked casually into the pockets of his school jacket and backpack hanging from one strap over his shoulder. He had his green eyes fixed on the ground during the entire walk back to the apartment he shared with his father, stepsister, and stepmother. He sulked his way up the stairs to the eighth floor, having not gotten used to the time difference quite yet.

Two giggling girls, probably around the age of twelve or eleven, ran by him just as he reached his floor. He sighed softly to himself before making his way down the hall of doors. 245... 246... 247... 248. He inserted the key and unlocked the door. "Dad?" he called, closing and locking the door behind him. "Dad! I'm home!"

He frowned when he didn't receive a response. "Naomi? Hikari?" he called out to his stepsister and stepmother. Sighing in relief when he did hear them either. He kicked off his school shoes and dropped his bag carelessly on the kitchen counter as he dragged himself to his new room. Once inside he found that his computer had finally been set up on his desk; the last of his things that needed to be unpacked. He closed the door behind him and took a seat in his desk chair. Just out of the corner of his eye did he spot the slip of folded paper resting by his smartphone.

Leaning back in his chair he snatched up the paper and unfolded it. Inside it read:

_Dear son,_

_Naomi and I have gone out to do some grocery shopping. Hikari is hanging out with friends and will be gone until seven. _

_FYI, the WiFi won't be set up until some time next week. So I'm afraid you're going to have to survive without the internet for a few more days._

_Love, Dad_

"Next week!?" Leo cried. Almost falling off his chair from the shock. "How the hell am I going to chat with my friends, now?" The teenager angrily threw the note in the trash and fell face first on his bed. The springs creaked slightly as he rolled over to lie on his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he let out a depressed sigh. "I fucking hate it here." he grumbled to himself. He rolled his head over to his right and looked up at the picture frame standing on his nightstand.

He reached over and brought it to his face. Wiping away a thing layer of dust that had gathered on the surface. The photo inside was taken two years ago when he lived in Florida with his family; during a trip to Disney World on his fifteenth birthday. He was dressed in a casual t-shirt and shorts for the weather that day with a big wide grin on his face. Resting on his head was a Mickey Mouse cap with the round ears. Standing behind him was his father and mother with big grins of their own. Both of them were dressed properly for the weather as well. His father wore a visor on his head, allowing his chestnut colored hair to shine under the sun, while his mother wore a pair of shades. Letting her once long sandy blonde hair to flow in the Florida wind like a sandy river. He had always been told that he looked like his mother because he had her eyes, hair color, and attitude.

"You're just like your mother." his father would say to him whenever he did something his mother would've done.

Leo affectionately ran his thumb over the image of her grinning face before hugging the picture frame tightly against his chest. "Oh, mom..."

...

Crusadermon just barely managed to dodge the bomb that been fired at her from the dark mass of energy. However, half of one of her golden ribbons had been shot off and caused her to cry out. Dynasmon witnessed this and, in full fury, retaliated. "BREATH OF WYVERN!" he roared, his body's energy transforming into the aura of a gigantic wyvern.

"You FOOL!" Examon roared as he stabilized himself in mid-air from a previous attack. "You can not control it, yet! It's too powerful!" Dynasmon seemingly ignored Examon's warning and unleashed a battle cry as he charged head on at their enemy.

"Dynasmon!" Crusadermon cried.

"_**Ghoul Bind**_." the enemy digimon said chillingly. The others could only watch helplessly as Dynasmon was suddenly enveloped by dark ribbons of electricity. The wyvern that had surrounded his body dissipated into nothing, leaving him completely exposed. And it wasn't just him who was affected. Everyone else was struck as well. The knights crashed to the floor in defeat; armor scorched, dented, or scratched. Slowly, one by one, they all sat up the best they could.

"Is everyone...alright?" Omnimon grunted, his cape torn to shreds. The other Knights muttered or grunted replies. Crusadermon crawled over to Dynasmon's side just as he weakly sat up. He, out of all of them, appeared to be in the worse condition. The two of them said nothing, only relishing in the fact that they were both in one piece. But the moment was quickly short-lived.

"_**Corona**_." the dark digimon boomed. The ground beneath the Knights feet suddenly glowed a fiery orange color, and started to grow unbearably hot. Even flight wouldn't be able to save them from this attack. Flames of indescribable heat engulfed their bodies mercilessly. Their screams echoing throughout the massive chamber of the beast they sought to slay. Crusadermon's vision suddenly went white as a loud noise drowned out their screams, and she felt her grip on her partner vanish as she, along with a few other knights, were blown away from the chamber.

The monstrous digimon laughed maliciously.

As a last resort before losing consciousness, Omnimon released a message to the children of the Human World. A plea for help.

...

_**Ding! You got mail.**_

"Huh?" Leo stopped halfway in tieing his going out shoes when he heard the notification voice from his computer suddenly go off. Odd because his father had said in the letter that the WiFi isn't up yet. So how was he getting mail, then? The teenager finished tieing his shoes and quickly took a seat in his chair when he heard the notification voice go off again.

"I know! I know!" he sighed to the monitor as he brought his cursor over to the blinking envelop icon in the bottom-right corner of the screen. A windows box popped up revealing the email he had received, frowning when he saw that it had no return email address. He adjusted his black button-up jacket before leaning forward to read the message. The email itself wasn't very long.

_The fate of our worlds is at stake. To begin your quest is in your hands. To start, press "Yes". To deny, press "No". Destiny is within reach._

Meanwhile, unknown to him, children and teens all over Tokyo were receiving similar messages on their computers, or other gadgets like phones or tablets. Stopping what they were doing to take in what they had just read. Most clicked "No", others were unsure as to whether or not they should. Leo attempted to X out of the email, but found that he couldn't.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. Hesitant, he slowly brought the cursor over to the flashing green "Yes" option and hovered over it a bit. His mind was screaming for him to just click "No". That it could lead to a virus that might wreck his computer or worse. Yet his heart was telling him to click "Yes". His mother always did say you should listen to your heart. Unsure of what to do, he took a leap of fate and clicked the "Yes" option.

The windows box suddenly vanished. Leaving behind a smaller one saying "Thank you" before his entire screen went white. "Huh? What the-!?" Leo immediately got out of his chair and backed away from his monitor when the light grew brighter, and brighter. He found himself being sucked forward and attempted to reach for the door. In one powerful motion, he was suddenly swept off his feet and sucked into the white light.

And then, there was nothing.

**X.X**

**I've been into Digimon as of late... And I just started watching Digimon Frontier again. Out of the first four seasons of Digimon, Frontier was the one I watched the most. No, it won't have the concept where they become Digimon. I actually found that part to be a bit silly.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel

The sky was bright blue; not a cloud to be seen for miles. Rolling hills of blossoming white daisies making up the entire landscape; swaying back and forth in the light breeze that blew by. A few glistening petals flying along with it while the rest basked in the warming radiance of the burning sun.

Kneeling in front of a burrow on both knees, with four massive white wings that stuck out of the field from his back, was a childish looking humanoid digimon. Dressed in a makeshift toga and golden rings around his wrists and ankles; purple symbols covering most of his left side. The small wings on his head were flat against a mop of curly blonde hair. "Come on, little guy." he spoke in a gentle, caring voice with one hand stretched out. "I mean you no harm. Come out, please."

The little digimon that hid within the burrow-a gooey looking digimon known as Pabumon-whimpered and pressed itself even closer to the back until it was completely "squashed" against the dirt wall.

The winged digimon sighed heavily and pouted to himself. The wings on his head suddenly perked up when an idea suddenly came into mind. He reached into his robes and rummaged through it before pulling out a fresh, polished red apple. He looked back at the nervous Pabumon and grinned. "Look! I got you something to eat." Cautiously, he slowly held his hand out to the baby digimon and offered the apple. To his dismay, it only seemed to terrify the infant to the point where it was on the verge of tears. The winged digimon was alarmed by this and panicked.

"No no no no no no no no. Please don't cry, little one! It's not what you think it is. I'm not like the other Lucemon..." he added in a whisper. Almost all of the digimon he's ever met either feared or hated him because of who he was. The other Lucemon shunned him for not believing in their ways, leaving him an outcast to everyone. Just when he was about to give up for good, he heard a crunching noise coming from his hand. He looked down and gasped.

The Pabumon had inched its way over to the apple he had in his hand, and was beginning to devour it. Lucemon laughed happily, grinning victoriously while his baby blue eyes glittered. When the baby had finished the apple entirely, it let out a cute belch before nuzzling his hand. Cooing as it rubbed its slimey, bubbling body against his soft skin. Lucemon was beyond ecstatic. He took a risk by reaching over with his other hand and stroked the infant gently.

_I did it! _he thought joyfully to himself as he continued to pet the cooing infant. _I finally made a friend! _

But feeling was short-lived; a bright white flash suddenly appearing behind him. It frightened the Pabumon and caused it to retreat back into its burrow, leaving Lucemon saddened and confused. "Hey! What's the matter, little one?" he asked, poking his face into the burrow. He then rolled back when the Pabumon suddenly started to attack him with bubbles. The angel sniffled sadly, got back on his feet, and walked away with his head hung low and wings drooping sadly.

"Why can't I have any friends?" he asked himself quietly. "I'm not like the others! Why can't they see that?" Lucemon closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hands into tight fists. "It's not FAIR!" he screamed at the blue sky. His voice echoing throughout the area.

Something dark suddenly caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head over to its direction and blinked curiously. Just managing to notice the outline of a figure lying amongst the flowers. "Huh?" he said, cocking his head before walking over. When he did, he stopped and gasped.

Lying flat on his back, with a black button-up jacket splayed out to reveal a red t-shirt, jeans looking ripped in the knee area.

It was a human!

No vast amount of knowledge he had in him could've prepared him for this chance encounter. He didn't know whether to try and wake him or just leave him there. The second option certainly isn't the one he would go for. But what _can _he do? It was just him and this unconscious human. He was practically all alone here.

As for Leo; he didn't want to wake up at all. Indescribable pain wrecked throughout his body, almost like a million knives were stabbing him all at once while being crushed by a massive boulder. He let out a groan and cracked his eyes open. His pupils dilated from the bright sunlight and he immediately lowered his eyelids before opening them once more to give his eyes time to adjust. When he looked back up, he noticed the outline of a figure looming over him.

"Am I... Am I dead?" he asked softly.

"W-what?" a childish voice replied. Lucemon took a step back to give him room to sit up.

Leo placed a hand on his head as he sat up. Inwardly surprised that he was still able to move his limbs. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself when he pulled a white daisy out of his hair. "Where am I?" he then asked out loud.

"Umm..." Lucemon didn't exactly know how the respond. He was practically lost for words right now. When Leo looked over in his direction and made eye contact, the both of them jumped back in shock. The human scrambled to his feet, took a few steps back, and pointed a shakey finger at him.

"Y-you're... You're an angel!" he exclaimed.

"Uh... Yeah." Lucemon replied.

"Does that mean... Am I... Am I in heaven?" Leo scanned the landscape around him. It certainly seems like it.

"N-no..." Lucemon shook his head and folded his arms as he regarded the clearly confused human in front of him.

"Then where the hell am I?" Leo was starting to get a little scared.

Lucemon suddenly looked a bit surprised. "You mean this is your first time to the Digital World?" he asked.

"Digital what?" Leo narrowed his eyes at the angel.

"The Digital World." Lucemon replied. "You know; the world inside your computer?"

"I..." Leo found himself unable to think straight. Lucemon noticed his legs beginning to buckle and immediately lunged forward to catch him before he could fall back to the ground. "Thanks." the teen muttered as he was placed back on his feet.

"You're the first human who's visited the Digital World in decades." Lucemon remarked. "You're the first human I've actually came into contact with. How did you get here, exactly?"

"I... I was on my computer." Leo replied. "I received some strange email from someone. The last thing I remember is getting sucked into my monitor. Before I knew it, I woke up here."

"Message, eh?" Lucemon cupped his chin and thought about it for a bit. "Very strange."

Leo gazed at his new surroundings. How could this have happened? How was he going to explain this to his dad when he returns home with Naomi? This just wasn't his day...

Something suddenly shifted in the daisies a few feet away. Both of them stopped and turned over in the direction of the noise. A girl with medium beige skin suddenly stood up from the ground. Dressed in a magenta colored loose wide sleeved batwing blouse with a yellow top underneath, and a pink skirt covering her thighs; along with natural straight red hair that was the length of her neck. She then looked over to them with big, sea foam green colored eyes.

"Who...who are you?" she asked in a nervous voice. "Where am I? I was in my room a second ago..."

Leo walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She appeared to be a year younger than him. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"My head hurts like hell." she groaned softly. "But I think I'll live." She looked up at Leo and smiled. "I'm Mayu." she said in a friendly voice.

"Leo." Leo replied. Keeping his face neutral.

Mayu looked over his shoulder and noticed Lucemon standing not far from them. Looking twice as confused now. "Is that... Is that an angel?" she asked.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "Looks like it."

Lucemon frowned and folded his arms in annoyance. "I'm not dead, you know." he said.

...

Takeshi was lost for words. The fair light skinned boy was standing on a hill of daisies, gazing up at the sky lost in thought. Hands tucked casually in the pockets of his red sweat jacket while the wind blew against the red stripped pattern bandana covering his dark brown colored hair. The teen, only seventeen years old, sighed heavily before folding his arms over his chest.

"Takeshi!" a young girl's voice called from behind him.

Takeshi looked over his shoulder to find the twins he had woken up with looking at something down the hill. Both twins, a boy and girl, age fifteen, were medium tan skinned. Both had short obsidian colored hair with curved bangs. The girl had blue highlights in her hair, while her brother had green highlights in his. The girl wore a black loose vest with a white top underneath, along with a pair of dark blue jeans. The boy wore a grey skyline t-shirt of Tokyo and dark brown baggy jeans. Both of them had lively blue eyes. The girl's as dark as the ocean and the boy's as light as the sky.

The girl-Hoshimi he learned-looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. "We found more people!"

Takeshi walked over nonchalantly until he stood beside her. Looking down at the three people below them with a slightly surprised look in his eyes. "So I guess we're not alone here after all." he said in a neutral tone. Vastly different from the liveliness the twins had in theirs.

Raiden, the other twin, looked up at him with an excited grin. His sky blue eyes glimmering under the sunlight. "Let's go meet them!" he said. "Maybe they know where we are."

"I sure as hell hope so." the older teen sighed before following them down the hill.

"Who are they?" Mayu asked when she spotted the trio. Leo and Lucemon looked over and saw the three coming closer.

Leo shrugged. "No clue." he said, "They're probably trapped, like us."

"I think 'trapped' is a little too extreme to use in this situation." Lucemon said.

It wasn't long before both groups came into contact. All of them suddenly found it hard to speak. Not even knowing where to begin to say the least. They all kept their mouths shut and simply stared at one another with curious eyes. Lucemon actually found it to be very awkward. Having never been in a group before. Finally, after a long moment of awkward silence, Leo cleared his throat.

"Leo." he said casually.

"Takeshi." Takeshi replied in a similar tone.

"I'm Mayu." Mayu said in a quiet, shy voice. A small smile on her face as she did so.

"I'm Raiden!" Raiden introduced himself next.

"And I'm Hoshimi!" Hoshimi quickly followed in.

"And we're twins!" they both added in unison.

"Figures." Leo replied.

Takeshi took a small step forward. Keeping his face completely neutral, yet his dark grey eyes hardened fiercely. "Do any of you know exactly where the hell we are?" he asked.

"I was honestly about to ask you the same thing." Mayu said.

Leo looked over to Lucemon and expected him to tell them where they were, clearly unable to break the news himself. Lucemon saw this and sighed heavily. "May I have your attention, please." he said loudly. Once he got everyones attention, he continued. "For starters, I'm Lucemon. And I'm a being known as a Digimon."

The others, even Leo, looked at him curiously. "What's a Digimon?" Raiden asked.

"Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, are the inhabitants of the Digital World, which you are currently in now."

"Say what now!?" Hoshimi cried.

"You're kidding me, right?" Takeshi asked coolly. "This has to be a joke. Are you telling me that we're currently in a different world?"

"In a way. Yes." Lucemon nodded. "And no, I'm not kidding." A long drawn-out silence soon followed after. The humans could only stare at this...creature, this "Digimon", and not know how to react. It just didn't seem possible. Mayu suddenly fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"This can't be happening." she whispered. "All I did was respond to an email I got and I get _this_?"

"Well what did you think might happen?" Lucemon asked.

"I... I don't know. I just... I..."

"You mean you got a similar email, too?" Hoshimi asked. Both Mayu and Leo nodded silently. "My brother and I got one as well."

"We just thought it was some kind of chain letter of sorts." Raiden added. "We didn't think anything of it."

"Same here." Mayu said.

"I just clicked "Yes" because I had nothing better to do." Takeshi yawned.

"I just got a feeling that I should click "Yes", so I did." Leo added thoughtfully.

Mayu got back on her feet and dusted off her skirt of any dirt. "So...what now?" she asked. "Seeing that we're all here, there must be a reason for it." Leo nodded and turned to Lucemon.

"Is there a way for us to return to our world?"

The angel suddenly looked very nervous. "To be completely honest... I don't know. Lucemons are known to have vast amounts of knowledge in them, despite our childish appearance." he added a bit proudly. "But that doesn't mean we know _everything_. I don't even know much about your world. All I know is that you're humans and that's that."

The others suddenly looked a bit nervous. Takeshi, looking a bit angry, took a step towards the angel. "Are you telling us that we're stuck here _forever_?" he growled.

Lucemon shook his head frantically. "No! I'm pretty sure there is a way for you to return to your world. It's just that _I _don't know!"

"Leave him alone, Takeshi." Leo said a bit firmly

Takeshi looked over to him before sighing. "Sorry." he said calmly, slipping his hands back into the pockets of his sweat jacket. "Sometimes I let my anger get the better of me."

Lucemon smiled and nodded. "It's fine. Really." The wings on his head suddenly perked up in alarm and he looked up towards the sky behind the humans. Managing to catch a glimpse of five specks standing out amongst the sea of blue. The humans saw this and looked over in the same direction.

"What's that?" Hoshimi asked, "Meteors?"

"They're not meteors, dingbat." Raiden said. Hoshimi narrowed her ocean blue eyes at her twin before smacking him in the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!?" he asked while rubbing the area she struck.

"_That's _for calling me a dingbat!" his twin snapped.

"Uh... You guys?" Leo said with a nervous expression. "They're coming closer..."

In the blink of an eye, the five specks grew much larger. Everyones eyes followed the strange objects as they flew overheard before crashing over a hill behind them. The ground shook from impact and caused Raiden to fall on his butt.

"The hell!?" he gasped.

"It looks like they didn't land very far; just behind that hill." Lucemon said before raising his wings and lifting himself up to the air. "Come on! Let's go check it out."

The others looked up at him with hesitant expressions. "But... What if it's dangerous?" Mayu asked.

Lucemon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you guys." he assured them sincerely. "Just stay close and you'll be fine. Now come on!" He then flew ahead. Leaving the humans to look at one another dumbfoundedly.

"What do you think?" Mayu asked.

Leo shrugged. "Sounds like we don't have much of a choice." he replied. With that, the others ran after the angel.

**X.X**

**Before any corrects me, I am aware that Lucemon is an evil digimon. But this Lucemon isn't going to backstab them, or trick them. The Lucemon for this fic is a very unique one ;3**

**lightus of the light: Thanks! :D**

**Jenrukiforevz: Sure! ^-^**

**out**


End file.
